Wynonna Earp
Wynonna Earp is a main character in Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. Biography Wynonna Earp was born on September 12 (or 13) 1989 and is the current Heir of the Earp line. She accidentally shot and killed her father, Ward, while trying to stop the Seven from taking him and her older sister Willa. Willa was presumed dead and Wynonna went on to have a very difficult early life, being committed into a psychiatric facility, going through multiple arrests and stints in juvenile prison before leaving Purgatory when she grew of age. She returned for her uncle Curtis' funeral, on her 27th birthday, and was reunited with her younger sister Waverly. Embracing her heritage, Wynonna joins forces with the Black Badge Division Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls to hunt down and kill the Revenants, pursuing a vendetta against the Seven who attacked her family. She puts the seven down, later shooting her sister's lover/protector/captor, Bobo del Rey (as a mercy), when the Black Badge Division takes him in. Season 1 Purgatory Wynonna finally decided to return to her hometown upon hearing of her uncle Curtis' death, traveling on an overnight Bluntline bus to attend his funeral, scheduled to be on her birthday. Near midnight, when the bus was nearing Purgatory, one of the tires mysteriously went flat. While the bus driver tried to fix it, one of the passengers, Kiersten, decides to go pee outside, as the bathroom was occupied, despite Wynonna's protests. Strange roaring noises come from the woods and the driver, scared, decides to leave immediately, with the support of the other passengers. Wynonna, upon hearing Kiersten screams, walks out of the bus and goes to her rescue, but finds her severed head staked in the woods. The creature that killed the woman begins to surround her and her phone rings with a happy birthday message from Waverly, announcing it is midnight and Wynonna's 27th birthday. Her status as the Earp Heir is activated and she fights off the creature, revealed to be a Revenant. By the time she walks into town, it is morning already. Calling in Kiersten's death, Wynonna arrives late at her uncle's funeral, catching only the end of Gus's eulogy. Finding the circumstances of his death suspicious, she decides to investigate despite Gus's protest. At Shorty's, Wynonna talks to Shorty about what happen in the would responding "I did" when Short says "Rule number one: Don't get off the bus." When she goes to play pool and Carl starts hassling her about her heritage, even mentioning that she was "cursed". Champ comes up and starts talking to Wynonna, getting Carl to go away. Champ and Wynonna flirt with each other and head up stair to the apartment above the bar. Wynonna throws him on the bed and begins grilling him about the death of Curtis when Waverly bursts in and fires a shot gun at her think she was a "skank". Dolls and Wynonna meet when he comes up behind her when her and Weaverly are talking on the street and she pulls a knife on him. They go back to Gus's to talk about what happened on the bus. After talking with Dolls, Wynonna heads out to the house on the Earp Homestead and finds a newly written note that says "Welcome home Wynonna". She say "Waverly's right we need that gun." She knows where it is because she is the one that threw it down the well that she retrieved it from. At Waverly's apartment, Wynonna sees a wall covered in a curtain. Behind the curtain, a bunch of research on the Earp's and the curse. In the bar, Wynonna is drinking when a man dressed in classic western wear and a southern drawl chats her up up about Wyatt Earp and Peacemaker. Wynonna stops at Gus's to say goodbye but finds her beaten on the porch. Gus's tells her that "they" took Waverly and that Wynonna will fix this and that "he said tomorrow, highnoon". High noon at he Earp Homestead, Weaverly is standing on a stool on her tip toes with a noose around her neck. One of the revenant gets on her bike and Wynonna blows it up. She then fights with the other revenants, shooting the one that she fought in the wood that killed Kiersten in the head with Peacemaker, sending him back to hell. Keep the Home Fires Burning Wynonna heads into a night club as an consultant deputy of Black Badge Division. Dolls gave her a speech about how to behave in public, including being discreet and giving her a standard government issue when she tried to take Peacemaker in with her. In the night club the revenant and her see each other and the revenant grabs a ladies hand and bites off her fingers. She then fights with numerous revenants and shoots them several times with the regular gun. The next day Wynonna, Waverly and Gus are hanging out at Shorty's about to have dinner when the revenant that bit off the ladies fingers shows up. He ends up grabbing Peacemaker and then starts screaming in pain and convulsing. This is when Wynonna realizes that Peacemaker can't be held by revenant hand. Wynonna is able to get her gun back then and sent Red back to hell. Back at the Homestead, Wynonna is talking to Dolls on the phone when it suddenly gets really dark. Her and Waverly figure out that it is a revenant causing it. They also figured out that the reason revenants can come on the land is because Bobo tricked Waverly in to burying it as a little girl. Wynonna ends up shooting the revenant that caused it to get dark and Waverly and the other revenant leave the land when she dug up the charm that protected it. Relationships Waverly Earp Relationship: Sister, friend They are the middle (Wynonna) and youngest (Waverly) of three sisters. Xavier Dolls Relationship: Friend Doc Holliday Relationship: Friend, lover Having been stuck down a well on the Earp family land, Wynonna, while looking for Wyatt's peacemaker in a well, accidentally lets free Doc, who had been trapped down there for over 100 years. At first meeting ('Purgatory') in Shorty's, they start talking about the peacemaker, with Doc telling a story about Wyatt, the peacemaker, Doc Holliday's friendship with Wyatt (he did not hint of his true identity) and how Wyatt became a 'gun-slinger'. Wynonna, hearing all of this information about her great, great grandfather, assumes that this new man is an Earp fan. Eventually, after learning that he was speaking to an Earp, he bids her a goodbye and walks away. She meets him and also talks about him a couple of times later, where she learns that he is calling himself 'Henry'. In 'Leavin' on Your Mind', Doc comes around to visit Wynonna at her house, where he decides to introduce himself honestly and tells her that he is in fact Doc Holliday which shocks her. In 'The Blade' he shows Wynonna proof that he is indeed 'The fastest gun-slinger in the West' by showing off his moves to her. She believes him straight away. While arguing in a forest in 'Diggin' Up Bones', Doc decides to kiss Wynonna which she reciprocates. This is when they have sex for the first time. While at the diner ('Constant Cravings'), Waverly and Wynonna begin to discuss sex after Wynonna accidentally sees a 'dick-pic' of Champ when snatching Waverly's phone. Wynonna then mentions that there's more to life than sex but, unknown to Waverly, turns it towards how great her sex with Doc was: "There's more to life than crazy, hot, toe-curling, out-of-body, back-into-body, 'angel singing hallelujah' sex". In turn, Waverly thinks Wynonna's talking about Dolls, incorrectly guessing who her sister slept with. Waverly finally finds out about who her sister had been sleeping with, when Wynonna tells both Waverly and Nicole at the station (Nicole already knew) ('She Wouldn't Be Gone'). Nicole Haught Relationship: Friend Update Soon. Willa Earp Relationship: Sister, former friend They are the middle (Wynonna) and eldest (Willa) of three sisters. Trivia * Disapproves of Waverly's relationship with Champ. * Is shown as being emotionally vulnerable and unstable. * Wynonna appears to be an alcoholic and is often seen inebriated. * She commonly uses 'One-Liners'. Physical Appearance Wynonna is tall and slender with shoulder length brown hair with highlights, has blue eyes, strong eyebrows and defined cheekbones. Appearances Season 1 *Purgatory *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *The Blade *Diggin' Up Bones *Constant Cravings *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me with My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line Media Wynonnaearp_gallery_001.jpg Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_15_13_14.Still008.jpg Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_33_15_18.Still014.jpg Wynonna Earp04.jpg Wynonna Earp05.jpg Wynonna Earp06.jpg Wynonna Earp07.jpg Wynonna Earp08.jpg Wynonna Earp09.jpg Wynonna Earp10.jpg Wynonna Earp11.jpg Wynonna Earp12.jpg Wynonna Earp13.jpg Wynonna Earp14.jpg Wynonna Earp15.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earp Family